Berry Blender
The Berry Blender (Japanese: きのみブレンダー Berry Blender) is a device found in . It blends to make Pokéblocks, a treat that raises a 's condition. To use it, a Pokéblock Case is required, as is a Berry and a person to blend with. It is located in Contest Halls. In the games In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald In , there are two Berry Blenders in each of the four Contest Halls. One of the two Berry Blenders allows Berries to be blended with friends through a Game Link Cable. The other will have one or more non-player characters standing around it. They will blend Berries if there is no one else available. In , there are four Berry Blenders in the Contest Hall of Lilycove City; one allows Berries to be blended with friends while the other three have one to three NPCs. The Pokéblock produced is based on the Berry the Trainer uses. For example, a Cheri Berry which has a Spicy and Cool tag will produce a Spicy and Cool Pokéblock. Also in Emerald, once the player triggers a certain event on , the machine with one NPC will allow the player to blend Berries with the Blend Master instead of the NPC that is normally there. Blending To make Pokéblocks, simply select a Berry and put it in the Berry Blender. To properly blend Berries, the A button must be pressed when the arrow attached to the disk in the center of the machine points to the station arrow controlled by the player. One of three indicators will appear which show how well-timed the button press was: It is important to note that the faster the blender is spinning, the lower the speed bonus when a red circle appears. Once the blender reaches a certain speed around 100 rpm, the red circle will simply bring the blender up to an equilibrium point. It may also be important to note that the blender slows down by itself. The faster the blender is spinning, the more quickly it will slow down. The bar on the top of the blender shows how much time is left before the blending session is finished. The number on the bottom shows the speed of the blender, in revolutions per minute. Results At the end of the blending, the results are displayed. The list of participants is displayed in order of quality hits. The order is as following: The one who scored the most red double circles wins. If the number of double circles is even, then the one with the most red single circles will win. If that number is even as well, then the one with the least blue crosses wins. The individual results are the number of hits each player obtained. The Berries used, the maximum speed, and the required time are factors in the resulting Pokéblock. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the classic Berry Blenders in Contest Halls are non-functional, and a replica can be obtained as a decoration for Super-Secret Bases at the Contest Hall in Fallarbor Town. Pokéblocks are instead made using a portable Berry Blender that is part of the Pokéblock Kit. Under the Make Pokéblocks section of the Pokéblock Kit, two to four Berries can be selected and put into the blender. Depending on the color and strength of the Berries, different Pokéblocks can be created. In the anime In the , Kelly's mother runs a Pokéblock shop in Lilycove City where customers can use Berry Blenders to make their own Pokéblocks. After meeting in Lilycove's Berry market in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, and stopped by the shop, where and learned how to produce Pokéblocks. With Kelly's help, May was able to make some Pokéblocks for . However, only her seemed to like them. Kelly encouraged May to keep on trying, remembering that her mother didn't share any of her recipes and that she discovered what ingredients her likes all by herself after many attempts. In this canon, Berries must be chopped before being blended. Additionally, s blend Berries individually and each Berry Blender button has a different function which affects the consistency of the Pokéblock. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Tripped Up by Torkoal, decided to use the Slateport City Contest Hall's Berry Blender to make more Pokéblocks. He was helped by the regional Pokémon Fan Club Chairman, who unknowingly got Captain Stern and Dock to help out as well. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=樹果混合器 |zh_cmn=樹果混合器 / 树果混合器 |da=Bærblender |nl=Besjesblender |fr=Mixeur à Baies |de=Beerenmixer |it=Mixer Bacche |ko=나무열매블렌더 Berry Blender |es=Licuabayas |sv=Bärmixer Bärblandare |vi=Máy xay trái cây }} See also * Pokéblock * Berry Crush Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon Contests Category:Berry minigames es:Licuabayas fr:Mixeur à Baies it:Mixer Bacche